gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorillaz-Unofficial
Gorillaz-Unofficial is an online community focused on the virtual band Gorillaz and its collaborators. The site features news, history, interviews with people related to the project, a detailed discography, and biographies of the band, its members, creators and collaborators. Its forum users are also known as the happyfolk of Gorillaz fans, because of the lack of noobs on their forums. Most of these users are experienced users of the official message boards. History According to the site's creator, 2-J: 2-J and Jur, both huge fans had the idea of making a website for Gorillaz' Phase Two (the Demon Days era). 2-J, had the idea of making a site since early spring 2004, mostly inspired by his work on the song list topic on the official message boards, and annoyance at the fact that fans.gorillaz.com never updated its news. He planned G-U on paper over the summer of 2004, and tried to learn Dreamweaver. For his part, Jur had http://thesounder.nl for a long time, as a fairly basic site with some lyrics and a few other bits of info. He intended to step this up for phase two. At one point, 2-J was going to work on lobotomypop.com doing the news and discography, and at other times they were both going to make their own sites, 2-J concentrating on news, and Jur on everything else. Inspired by the Noodleblast, 2-J decided to lock himself away for a friday and a weekend, learning enough html to be able to customize a livejournal, registering a domain, and bringing together the basic pages of Gorillaz-Unofficial. When it lauched, Jur was impressed with what he'd done, so 2-J suggested that since he had made that start, why didn't he come work on the website with him, as an equal partner. Jur had already registered lobotomypop with a company offering a good bandwidth deal, so they decided to use that place for downloads. Jur ended up completely re-designing the website, and, along with 2-J, keeping it running for the first seven months of 2005. Forums The forums are a friendly and well moderated place for Gorillaz fans to chat and discuss matters of the band and social events amongst themselves. Many of the members of this forum made their way to it from the official Gorillaz forum, on their website, gorillaz.com. During phase 1.5 and beginning of phase 2 in the Gorillaz story this official forum began to deteriorate, due to lack of moderation. G-U Legends In no particular order: Bassman The regular forum ladies man. His most noted attributes are a slick tongue and a smooth talker, especially with the ladies. Bassman is highly recommended for hilarious YTMNDs, most of which come highly praised. He is a moderator of the V.I.P. Area in the Gorillaz-unofficial forums.. And his legendary avatar dances to every kind of music you can imagine. 2-J 2-J, James or J or 2-Gay is still single, and own the gorillaz-unofficial site for around a year now. 2-J has build, through the years, the full Gorillaz-Unofficial.com site as it is today, to provide fans with the very best gorillaz news 'unofficially', and therefore should receive all the credit for that. Chia Raised on a diet of secondhand books and Tippex thinners, Chia's the Forum Admin at G-U, which is sometimes a tough job considering what you lot can get up to armed with nothing more than a keyboard and a box to type in. A quasi-permanant figure in the Gorillaz community since 'Tomorrow Comes Today', it's Gorillaz Chia blames for making her get up off her arse and start writing for a living. By day a humble journalist, by night a comics superhero; Chia's unusual in her profession as she doesn't have a beard. She is kind to dead people and cats. agent-_- Ingredients: Water; Salt and sugar; 15-10-1990 x 1; Ears x 2; Vegetables x 6 a week Influences: Gorillaz, Gomez, Blur, The Dandy Warhols, Doves, Belle & Sebastian, The Bees, LisetAlea My-fan-life-stuff: Wasted time x too much; Rebirths x 0; Fights x 4; Bought CD's x 45; Sun/Rain: 40/50%; Themperature Ratio: Hot 35% Cold 60% Nothing 5%; PussyCat Dolls x 0; Played games of Wario Ware Inc. x 5,000; Ruined Gorillaz drawings x 80; New discovered bands x 76; Hours of reading Gorillaz x 154; Explanation to my parents what Gorillaz is x too much to count; Watching Wunschpunsch while being at the forums x 89; Watching Jacob Dubbel while at the forums x 90; Vitamine C x 300; Pics of me trying to look like 2D x 0.2; Cheese x every day; Black Sheep x 1 (There's always one HAHAH!); Moments of reflection x 1; Schwah!; Sweater Shop visits x 8; Shoes x 4; PCGames played x 80+; Times of paying no attention in French class but drawing meaningless figures x a lot (when didn't I?); Ruined French tests x 2; Average sleep: 8 hours; Tennis matches won|loose|unfinished ratio: 42:15:5; Scary spiders at bedroom at evening x 5; Preparing plan for world-domination x 64; Acting like a freak x 6; basically teh orginal Dutch G-U ledgend. MAny envious Dutch people on the OMB try to be like him, cyzian, etc. 1138 (Isn't actually a legend... yet) The author of this article and the hero of this wiki. After the deletion of the G-U Wikipedia page, he found this dead wiki and decided to bring it back to life. Currently preparing for a massive, iPod-related "event" on the Forum 18.